


The Reindeer Piss

by Kamsu



Series: Counting Reindeers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Finland (Country), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamsu/pseuds/Kamsu
Summary: Ron’s confused and Harry still thinks that his friends have gone mad.
Series: Counting Reindeers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Reindeer Piss

”Harry! That muggle was trying to sell me reindeer piss! What is wrong with these people?” Ron yelled to his friend as he walked out of the tiny shop they had finally found. It had taken them ages to find their way out of the wilderness to the nearest town. Luckily Hermiones beaded bag was stocked with dry food and they didn’t starve to death. Freezing to death was more likely option these days.

”What is wrong with you? It's been a week Ron and we are still here!” Harry couldn’t care less about Ron’s issue with the strange muggle. All he wanted was to go back on their mission and end the damn war but for some reason his friends weren’t too keen on that idea.

”It’s a vacation.” Ron told him point blank.

”But what about the war? What about your family or Remus?” 

”Oh they will be fine. And we have much better change to win if we are well rested. But not if we go around drinking animal pee.” Ron sounded like he had no care in the world which was weird since previously he had been extremely worried about his family and of how they were doing. Especially Ginny who was currently surrounded by Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

”What are you talking about? Why would you be drinking animal pee Ronald?” Hermione asked them when they returned to their campsite.

”It’s those crazy Finns! They tried to sell me a bottle of reindeer piss.” Ron explained to her. 

”It's not actual urine, Ron. It's an alcoholic drink they just like to call reindeer piss so tourist will get all confused.” Hermiones explanation made some sense and then not. Why would anyone want to name a drink after urine no matter how much fun it might be to confuse a tourist or two it was just bloody ridiculous.

”Will stop talking about piss! We need to go home!”

”Oh piss off, Harry”


End file.
